


Music and magic can change life

by Alibanana97



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Magic, Multi, Music
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alibanana97/pseuds/Alibanana97
Summary: Crossover Glee/Harry Potter.Immaginate se i personaggi di Glee facessero parte del mondo magico: all'improvviso, si ritrovano a doversi trasferire per un intero anno ad Hogwarts, dove conoscono i personaggi di Harry Potter. Cosa succederà? Quali amori nasceranno?Dal testo: "Gli studenti, a partire dal quinto anno, verranno divisi nei vari gruppi dei laboratori e saranno mandati in varie scuole da ogni parte del mondo. [...] Precisamente, voi verrete accompagnati alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts"Buona lettura!





	1. Capitolo 1

Dopo la morte di Sirius, Harry e l’Ordine della Fenice riuscirono a sconfiggere Voldemort e i Mangiamorte e la pace ritornò nel Mondo magico. Harry, Ron ed Hermione si ritrovarono ancora una volta alla stazione di King’s Cross, sul binario 9 ¾, davanti all’espresso per Hogwarts. 

Harry era appena arrivato alla stazione e stava aspettando il treno con la famiglia Weasley. All’improvviso, lui e Ron sentirono una voce alle loro spalle. “Ciao ragazzi!” li salutò Hermione, correndo verso di loro. “Come avete passato le vacanze?” chiese loro, dopo averli abbracciati. “Bene, le ultime settimane le ho passate con lui alla Tana!” esclamò Harry in risposta. “Tu cosa hai combinato? Non siamo riusciti a vederci questa estate!” continuò. “Ma come ma se ci siamo visti un sacc- Ahi!” disse Ron, riferendosi ad Hermione, che lo interruppe con una gomitata nei fianchi. “Ron non dire stupidaggini!” esclamò lei, imbarazzata. “Ok, non indagherò oltre ... Iniziamo a salire sul treno, oppure non rimarranno scompartimenti liberi!” concluse Harry, prendendo la sua valigia e salendo sull’espresso, seguito dagli altri due ragazzi. Qualche ora dopo, l’espresso arrivò a destinazione e tutti i ragazzi, esultanti, uscirono all’aria aperta, respirando di nuovo il profumo di quel posto magico. Poi si incamminarono tutti verso il Castello, pieno di ricordi.

Appena arrivati all’ingresso di Hogwarts, Harry e gli altri entrarono e si diressero subito verso la Sala Grande, guardando i ragazzi del primo anno che venivano scortati attraverso i corridoi. Subito, Nick – quasi senza testa li salutò. All’improvviso, videro sul palco Silente, che sorrideva agli studenti nuovi. Poco dopo, si sedettero al tavolo dei Grifondoro e dopo la cerimonia di Smistamento fatta dal Cappello Parlante, quando tutti si furono seduti ai tavoli delle rispettive case, il preside si mise a parlare. “Benvenuti alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts! Do il benvenuto a tutti, soprattutto agli studenti del primo anno!” tuonò Silente, che ricevette un sonoro coro di applausi. Dopo le solite raccomandazioni, Silente fece un annuncio: “Quest’anno la nostra scuola ha deciso di partecipare ad un progetto interculturale indetto dalla scuola McKingley High di Lima, quindi vi comunichiamo che, a partire da dopodomani, ospiteremo un gruppo di studenti americani di quella scuola. Spero che li tratterete con il dovuto rispetto! Ora, bando alle chiacchiere e buon appetito!” concluse lui, ricevendo altri applausi. Così, improvvisamente, le tavolate si riempirono di cibo e tutti cenarono. Poi tutti gli studenti si recarono nei loro dormitori, compresi i nostri tre protagonisti. “Mi sembra un progetto interessante, quello dell’altra scuola!” disse Hermione entusiasta, mentre andavano nella Sala comune dei Grifondoro. “Basta che non finisca come il Torneo Tre Maghi: l’ultima volta che abbiamo ospitato qualcuno, non è andata a finire molto bene!” esclamò Ron, con un alzata di spalle, facendo ridere Harry. “Era un’occasione totalmente diversa, Ronald!” esclamò lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Basta litigare voi due, non abbiamo iniziato l’anno e voi vi mettete già a discutere come una coppia sposata!” li interruppe Harry. Hermione diventò paonazza e, dopo averli salutati frettolosamente, scappò nel dormitorio delle ragazze. “Ma che gli è preso?” domandò Ron. Harry alzò le spalle e poi si diresse insieme all’amico nella propria camera. 

Quello stesso giorno, dall’altra parte dell’oceano, gli studenti del McKingley High si preparavano per iniziare il nuovo anno. “Ciao ragazzi! Avete sentito della nuova iniziativa del Preside?” domandò Rachel allegra, dirigendosi verso i suoi compagni del Glee. “Di che cosa stai parlando, nano da giardino?” chiese Santana, guardandola male, poiché aveva interrotto il suo discorso con Brittany. “Sta parlando del progetto interscolastico indetto dal Preside Figgins” rispose Mercedes, al posto dell’amica. “Esatto! Ha deciso che quest’anno gli studenti di tutta la scuola verranno mandati a gruppi nelle scuole di magia di tutto il mondo!” continuò Rachel, entusiasta. “Io spero di andare a Beauxbatons, in Francia! Dicono che sia pieno di belle ragazze lì!” li interruppe Puck, facendo l’occhiolino a Sam. “Io spero solo di incontrare qualche unicorno!” esclamò Brittany, sorridendo distrattamente. “Ok, ora entriamo, così potremmo scoprire dove manderanno noi!” concluse Artie, incitando gli altri. I ragazzi fecero appena in tempo a sistemarsi nelle loro camere, che si sentì la voce del Preside Figgins risuonare nella scuola. “Non so quanti di voi lo sappiano già, ma quest’anno abbiamo deciso di organizzare un progetto interscolastico. Gli studenti, a partire dal quinto anno, verranno divisi nei vari gruppi dei laboratori e saranno mandati in varie scuole da ogni parte del mondo. Ora, vi chiameremo a gruppi e vi diremo in che scuola sarete mandati” annunciò l’uomo, per poi concludere, facendo fischiare le orecchie agli alunni. Dopo un po’ di tempo, finalmente vennero convocati nell’ufficio di Figgins gli studenti del Glee club, che erano tutti del quinto e sesto anno. “Voi studenti del Glee club abbiamo pensato di assegnarvi ad una scuola in Inghilterra, dove ci sono pochi laboratori come i nostri. Precisamente, voi verrete accompagnati alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, ovviamente dal Professor Schuester qui presente e dalla Signorina Pillsbury. Bene, ora fate le vostre valigie, dato che partirete stasera stessa con il nostro veloce autobus scolastico volante! Domani verrete introdotti nella scuola di Hogwarts e smistati nello loro case. Ora, andate!” disse Figgins tutto d’un colpo, per poi congedarli.

“Sarà un viaggio emozionante, non credete?” disse Tina, cercando di attirare l’attenzione degli altri, specialmente del suo ragazzo Mike. “Certo, sarà curioso andare in quella scuola e vedere se ci possono essere altre prede per la mia collezione!” commentò malizioso Sebastian, leccandosi le labbra. “Sebastian! Pensi sempre a quello!” lo rimproverò Thad. “Che c’è, sei geloso Harwood?” ribatté l’altro, girandosi verso l’ispanico e facendogli l’occhiolino. Thad lo ignorò e tornò vicino a Nick e Jeff. “Odio ammetterlo, ma Sebastian ha ragione: sarà interessante conoscere gente nuova … magari incontreremo Harry Potter!” esclamò Kurt, eccitato all’idea di vedere il salvatore del mondo magico. “Sì, sarebbe davvero emozionante!” rispose Trent, con lo sguardo sognante. “Ma la smettete di dire idiozie? Quell’ Harry Potter è solo un altro stupido gay come voi!” disse scocciato Hunter, guardandoli con aria da superiore. “Secondo me invece sarà interessante conoscerlo!” ribadì Quinn, pensierosa. “Beh, ora pensiamo a fare le valigie, prima di arrivare tardi e perdere l’autobus!” li interruppe Blaine. “Ah, è vero, le valigie! Devo portare un sacco di vestiti che mi ha comprato il mio paparino!” esclamò Sugar, irrequieta. “Ok, beh, ci vediamo all’ingresso quando abbiamo finito!” concluse Finn, dirigendosi verso la propria stanza, cosa che fecero anche gli altri. 

Finito di preparare le valigie, i ragazzi si trovarono come previsto all’entrata dell’edificio, pronti per prendere l’autobus che li avrebbe portati ad Hogwarts. Quando arrivò il mezzo che li avrebbe portati a destinazione, salirono tutti e presero posto sui sedili dell’autobus. “Siete pronti?” domandò, dopo aver fatto l’appello, il professor Schuester, che era seduto sul sedile dietro all’autista, vicino alla Signorina Pillsbury. “Sì!” urlarono tutti. A quel coro di voci, l’autista lasciò andare il freno e il pullman partì, lasciando una scia infuocata dietro di sé.


	2. Capitolo 2

Dopo un lungo viaggio, durato tutta la notte e il giorno successivo, il pullman finalmente arrivò a destinazione, verso le sette di sera, e i ragazzi scesero, avviandosi con le proprie valigie verso il Castello. Al suo interno, trovarono subito la Professoressa McGrannit, che li attendeva per accompagnarli nella visita del Castello. “Wow, questo castello è tre volte il McKingley!” esclamò Sugar, mentre entravano. “Fai anche quattro volte …” sussurrò Mercedes meravigliata. “Benvenuti ragazzi! Io sono la Professoressa McGrannit e insegno Trasfigurazione. Vi illustrerò le parti del Castello che potete visitare e le vostre stanze. Dopodiché, vi sistemerete e raggiungerete gli altri studenti nella Sala Grande, dove il Cappello Parlante vi smisterà nelle nostre case e dove cenerete” disse la McGrannit, interrompendo i loro discorsi. “Ma che acida sta tipa!” esclamò Mike. “Secondo me questa vecchietta non scopa da almeno una ventina d’anni, ecco perché è così scontrosa!” sussurrò Puck, ridacchiando sotto i baffi e facendo l’occhiolino agli altri. Ad un certo punto, un colpo di tosse li destò dai loro pensieri. “E-ehm! Se volete seguirmi, da questa parte prego” concluse la McGrannit girandosi e guidandoli lungo le scale del corridoio principale di Hogwarts.

Poco dopo aver sistemato le loro valigie, i ragazzi vennero scortati fino all’enorme portone che li separava dalla Sala Grande, da cui arrivavano diversi schiamazzi degli studenti. Appena si avvicinarono, le porte si spalancarono e nella sala cadde il silenzio. Quest’ultimo fu interrotto pochi secondi dopo dalla voce di Silente. “Come vi ho preannunciato ieri, questi sono il gruppo di studenti stranieri che dovremo ospitare quest’anno. Come ciascuno di voi, verranno divisi nella varie casate, partecipando anche alla Coppa delle Case. Spero che possiate aiutarli a integrarsi bene!” disse, per poi risedersi. La sala ripiombò di nuovo nel silenzio precedente al discorso del Preside, mentre i ragazzi del McKingley si guardavano intorno. Il Preside, con un gesto della testa, li invitò ad avvicinarsi e, man mano che camminavano, si sentirono aumentare i sussurri degli altri studenti. “Bene ragazzi, mettetevi in fila e uno ad uno, in ordine alfabetico, verrete assegnati alla vostra casata” disse la McGrannit, che nel frattempo era andata a prendere il Cappello Parlante e uno sgabello, che aveva adagiato al centro del piccolo palco dove stavano i Professori. “Uhm, vediamo chi è il primo … Artie Abrams!” esclamò la donna, chiamando Artie, che salì sul palchetto aiutato da Finn e Sam, dato che era in carrozzina. A quel punto l’insegnante poggiò il cappello su Artie. “Interessante … C’è tanta intelligenza in questo cervello, ma anche tanta dolcezza e spirito d’animo! Ma credo che per te possa andar bene … Corvonero!” esclamò il Cappello, facendo partire un piccolo coro di applausi, tra cui quelli di Harry, Ron ed Hermione. “Bene, ora … Blaine Anderson!” Blaine avanzò verso il Cappello e si sedette sullo sgabello, pronto per il verdetto. “Oh, ma chi abbiamo qui … una bella testa intelligente … Vedo anche che hai uno spirito gentile, sempre disposto a mettersi in gioco per gli altri … Tassorosso!” “Rachel Berry!” chiamò la McGrannit a gran voce. Rachel con molta grazia si avvicinò al Cappello Parlante e se lo mise in testa da sola. “Uh, cosa abbiamo qui? Una ragazza intelligente e scaltra, decisamente una mente astuta … direi Serpeverde!” Rachel sorrise a quel verdetto e si avviò verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde, contenta. “Ora … Mike Chang!” Mike si avviò velocemente verso lo sgabello, cercando di non inciampare negli scalini. “Oh! Abbiamo un’ottima testa qui, bravo, premuroso, intelligente … Corvonero!” “Hunter Clarington!” Hunter, dopo essere salito sul palco, fece un passo verso lo sgabello e non riuscì neanche a mettersi in testa il Cappello, che questo esclamò “Serpeverde!” facendo sorridere maliziosamente Hunter. Dopo, Hunter toccò a Tina, che si avvicinò titubante al Cappello. “Uhm, abbiamo una ragazza dolce, ma anche una mente brillante … Corvonero!” Tina sorrise a quella rivelazione e raggiunse il suo ragazzo Mike al tavolo dei Corvonero. “Nick Duvall!” Nick avanzò piano verso il Cappello Parlante. “Allora, cosa abbiamo qui? Una bella testa, non c’è che dire! Sei un ragazzo con l’animo molto gentile, potresti stare bene a Tassorosso … Ma hai anche una mente brillante, quindi per me staresti meglio a … Corvonero!” Poi toccò a Sam. “Sam Evans, eh? Sei un ragazzo coraggioso, non è così? Ma hai un animo dolce e altruista … Tassorosso!” Appena raggiunse il tavolo dei Tassorosso, Blaine gli batté il cinque, contento. “Quinn Fabray!” Appena si avvicinò al Cappello, questo esclamò: “Bene bene, vedo una ragazza ambiziosa, che non si fa mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno, molto scaltra e furba … Serpeverde!” “Thad Harwood!” Thad camminò lentamente in direzione del Cappello e si sedette delicatamente sullo sgabello, leggermente nervoso. “Vediamo po’… Sembri un ragazzo intelligente, ma anche molto altruista e diligente … per te, credo vada bene Tassorosso!” “Finn Hudson! … Finn Hudson!” “Eh, arrivo!” esclamò il ragazzo, correndo sulle scale, facendo ridacchiare gli altri studenti. “Oh … ecco qui una mente leggera, dominata dall’amore e dalla tenerezza … Sei anche molto forte, vedo … Tassorosso!” Finn si alzò subito dopo aver sentito la sua casata e raggiunse i suoi amici. Fu finalmente il turno di Kurt. “Uhm, Kurt Hummel … una mente veloce, scattante, brillante … ma anche un animo determinato e fermo … Grifondoro!” “Mercedes Jones!” Mercedes avanzò sicura di sé e si sedette sullo sgabello. “Oh! Una mente decisa e temeraria … Grifondoro!” Era il turno di Santana, che procedette convinta verso il Cappello Parlante. “Serpeverde!” esclamò quest’ultimo appena si fu posato sulla testa della latina, che sorrise, raggiungendo Rachel e Hunter. “Sugar Motta!” Sugar si diresse verso lo sgabello con passo agile e tranquillo. “Uhm … tu sei veramente facile … Sei agile e dolce: Tassorosso!” “Trent Nixon!” Trent avanzò titubante e dubbioso. “Ciao Trent, spaventato? Io non lo sarei al tuo posto … Sei un ragazzo intelligente e altruista … Tassorosso!” Trent sospirò di sollievo e si alzò, raggiungendo gli altri. “Brittany Pierce! ... Brittany S. Pierce! Brittany Susan Pierce!” urlò la McGrannit, per farsi sentire. “Ehm, Brittany … ti hanno chiamato” la ammonì Jeff. Brittany si risvegliò dal suo stato di stupore e poi distrattamente avanzò trotterellando verso il Cappello. “… Tassorosso!” esclamò questo e Brittany si rialzò, riutilizzando lo stesso tipo di passo precedente per andare a sedersi. Fu la volta di Puck. “Ehm … Noah Puckerman!” Il ragazzo si accostò all’oggetto. “Interessante … sei un ragazzo atletico e sicuramente hai una mente geniale, ma anche singolare … Serpeverde!” Alla fine rimasero solo Sebastian e Jeff. Sebastian camminò scocciato verso il palchetto. “Sebastian Smythe … Una testa piuttosto brillante, acuta e ingegnosa … Saresti un ottimo Corvonero, ma direi che sei perfetto per … Serpeverde!” “Bene … infine Jeff Sterling!” Jeff si sedette piano sullo sgabello. “Oh … Una testa intelligente e originale, ma anche un’anima interessante e sincera … Tassorosso!” concluse il Cappello. Appena anche Jeff si fu seduto al tavolo della sua casata e la Professoressa ebbe messo via il Cappello e lo sgabello per poi sedersi, Silente parlò. “Bene, ora che tutti i nuovi alunni sono stati smistati, spero che li tratterete con rispetto e vi auguro una buona serata!” esclamò, per poi far comparire il cibo sui tavoli. 

Finito lo smistamento, Harry si girò verso i nuovi arrivati salutandoli con un sorriso: "Ciao ragazzi! Sono contento che siate stati assegnati alla nostra casata! Io sono..." incominciò lui, per poi essere bloccato. "Oh mio Dio, tu sei Harry Potter! Era da anni che sognavo di conoscerti!" lo interruppe Kurt, con un grido eccitato. "Si sono io" gli rispose Harry imbarazzato. "Non credevo di essere famoso anche dall'altra parte dell'oceano" continuò. “Come potremmo non conoscerti? Hai sconfitto il mago oscuro più potente del mondo! Se non fossi intervenuto tu, probabilmente la guerra avrebbe avuto proporzioni gigantesche!" continuò Kurt senza quasi riprendere fiato. "Frena l'entusiasmo Kurt se continui così li farai scappare! Comunque voi due dovreste essere Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger!" disse Mercedes indicando i due ragazzi. “Esatto voi invece siete?"domandò Hermione, curiosa di conoscere i loro nomi. “Io sono Mercedes Jones e questo pazzo di fianco a me è Kurt Hummel!” spiegò la nera. “Scusate l'entusiasmo, ma ancora non riesco a credere di avere davanti persone così famose!" disse Kurt, arrossendo. "Tranquillo amico!" disse Ron, mentre si abbuffava. "Ronald, quante volte ti ho detto di non mangiare con la bocca piena?!" lo ammonì Hermione facendo una smorfia. “Comunque la vostra scuola deve essere fantastica! Ho letto che fate un sacco di attività interessanti nelle ore libere!" continuò la ragazza, rivolgendosi ai nuovi arrivati. “Oh si! Noi, per esempio, facciamo parte del Glee club!" rispose Mercedes, sorridendo. "Cos'è un Glee club?" domandò Ron, confuso. "Come fai a non saperlo? Non ne avete uno qua? Da noi ogni scuola ne ha uno!" domandò Kurt sorpreso, ma vedendo le facce confuse dei ragazzi continuò “Il Glee club è un gruppo di canto e ballo! Ogni settimana abbiamo un tema o un cantante da utilizzare come ispirazione e ognuno di noi porta una canzone in base a quello. Ognuna delle persone che sono venute con noi ne fa parte" spiegò orgoglioso. “Che bello! Ho sempre amato ballare; da piccolo mi avevano iscritto a un corso di ballo" disse Neville sorprendendo tutti. "Davvero? non lo sapevamo!" rispose Dean girandosi curioso verso l’amico. "Io si! Al ballo del ceppo è stato bravissimo!" si intromise Ginny. "Beh ragazzi che ne dite di andare al dormitorio? Non so voi ma io sono stanco morto" disse Ron con uno sbadiglio. “Sono d'accordo, seguitimi!” disse Hermione, parlando a Kurt e Mercedes, per poi condurli alla torre.

Nel frattempo, nel Tavolo dei Tassorosso, anche Finn e gli altri stavano facendo conoscenza con i loro nuovi compagni di Casa. “Ciao ragazzi! Io sono Ernie Macmillan! E loro sono Hannah Abbott e Justin Finch-Fletchley!” incominciò Ernie, salutandoli cordialmente. “Siamo felici che siate capitati con noi! Io sono Susan Bones! Voi come vi chiamate?” si intromise Susan, sorridendo ospitale. “Ehm, io sono Finn Hudson e loro sono Sugar Motta, Brittany Pierce e Sam Evans!” disse, indicando i tre che gli stavano vicino. “E io sono Blaine Anderson, mentre loro sono Jeff, Thad e Trent!” esclamò Blaine. “È un piacere conoscervi! Sappiamo che nella vostra scuola ci sono un sacco di laboratori! Diteci: voi cosa fate?” chiese Hannah, guardandoli incuriosita. “Noi tutti facciamo parte del Glee club!” esclamò Sam. “Il Glee Club? E che roba è?” domandò Ernie. “È un club in cui cantiamo e balliamo e ogni settimana abbiamo un compito diverso da svolgere!” spiegò velocemente Thad. “Sembra bello!” esclamò Justin. “Sì, è molto bello e inoltre siamo tutti molto uniti!” commentò Finn, sorridendo loro. “Beh, ora sarà meglio andare in dormitorio! Venite, vi facciamo vedere la strada!” disse Ernie, alzandosi e guidando i nuovi arrivati. “Ma qui da voi ci sono gli unicorni?” domandò Brittany, mentre si avviavano verso il loro dormitorio, facendo ridere tutti. 

Anche nel tavolo dei Corvonero si stavano facendo nuove conoscenze. “Ehi, è un piacere avervi qui con noi! Io sono Padma Patil e lui è Zacharias Smith! Voi siete?” domandò la ragazza, sorridendo ai nuovi. “Ehm, io sono Artie Abrams e loro sono Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang e Nick Duvall! È un piacere anche per noi!” rispose il ragazzo sulla sedia a rotelle, girandosi verso di loro, sorridente. “Mike Chang! Wow, hai il mio stesso cognome! Comunque io sono Cho Chang e lei è la mia amica Marietta” intervenì Cho, indicando sé e la sua amica che ridacchiava dietro di lei. “Davvero? Beh, io sono Tina e lui è il mio ragazzo!” esclamò Tina, prendendo sotto braccio Mike e guardando male Cho, che si risedette, delusa. “Ciao ragazzi, io sono Luna, Luna Lovegood. Wow, siete pieni di Nargilli nelle vostre teste!” esclamò all’improvviso Luna, per poi distrarsi. “Questa andrebbe bene con Brittany …” sussurrò Nick ad Artie, guardando strano la povera Luna. “Ok, forza mangiamo adesso! Dopo vi faremo vedere il nostro dormitorio!” concluse Zachary, per poi rigirarsi verso la cena. 

Intanto, nell’ultimo tavolo della Sala, le Serpi stavano cenando, ma non stavano esattamente facendo “conoscenza”. Infatti, Draco stava guardando male i nuovi “arrivi”. “E così voi sareste le nuove reclute dei Serperverde?” disse il ragazzo, scrutandoli attentamente, con uno sguardo di superiorità. “Ma tu ti sei visto? Che senza il tuo paparino non riesci a fare un passo ...” commentò acido Hunter, guardandolo supponente. “Beh, almeno io sono qualcuno, tu invece non sei neanche degno di essere ricordato.” Hunter stava per controbattere, incazzato, ma Blaise fu più veloce e li interruppe. “Non fate caso a lui, è sempre diffidente con le persone che non conosce” disse, fermando la lite tra i due. “Devo ammettere però che in questa scuola ci sono proprio dei bei bocconcini” sussurrò Sebastian, guardandosi intorno, leccandosi le labbra. Appena sentì queste parole, Draco si girò verso il francese e lo incenerì con lo sguardo. “Che vuoi? Sei carino anche tu, ma non sei un granchè; preferisco decisamente i mori!” esclamò Sebastian, girandosi verso Blaise e facendogli l'occhiolino. “Mi spiace caro, ma sono etero” rispose Blaise, ridendo. All'improvviso Rachel si fece avanti e si presentò. “Io sono Rachel, Rachel Berry! È un piacere conoscervi!” esclamò, sorridendo a 32 denti. “Sta zitta Berry, nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere!” intervenne Santana. “Oh finalmente qualcuno che parla la mia lingua!” disse Draco, guardando curioso la latina. “Comunque, io sono Santana Lopez. Voi siete?” “Io sono Pansy Parkinson! E loro sono Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini! Questi due qui, invece, sono Tiger e Goyle!” rispose Pansy, sorridendo. “Io sono Quinn Fabray, e loro sono Sebastian, Hunter e Noah Puckerman” continuò la bionda. “Puoi chiamarmi Puck, dolcezza” intervenne il ragazzo, rivolgendosi a Pansy con un occhiolino. “Non credo possa essere interessata a uno come te!” lo fulminò Blaise, con un'occhiataccia. “Credo sia meglio finire di mangiare, così dopo possiamo andare in dormitorio” concluse Rachel, sedendosi con gli altri.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco a voi il terzo capitolo della mia storia, spero vi piaccia!  
D'ora in poi pubblicherò un capitolo ogni settimana circa.  
Buona lettura a tutti!

Arrivati al dormitorio, i ragazzi dei Grifondoro rimasero ancora un po' svegli a parlare nella Sala Comune. “Allora, come vi sembra Hogwarts per il momento?” domandò Harry. “È un bel posto, però avrei preferito finire nella stessa casata di Blaine ...” commentò Kurt, pensieroso. “Chi è Blaine?” chiese Ron, confuso. “È il ragazzo al quale il nostro Kurt strapperebbe volentieri tutto, ma proprio tutto!” commentò ridendo Mercedes. Kurt arrossì violentemente. “Non è vero!” esclamò imbarazzato. “Ah no? Ma se lo spogli con gli occhi ogni volta che lo vedi?” domandò retorica Mercedes. “Ok forse mi piace un pochino... Comunque, lui non mi cagherà mai!” rispose Kurt, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Non so chi sia, ma non credo che tu non gli possa almeno interessare un po'! Dovresti continuare a provarci con lui!” intervenne Hermione, sincera. “Lui è bellissimo, ha una voce fantastica ed è sempre gentile con tutti … Non credo proprio di poter piacere a uno come lui ...” sussurrò Kurt, amareggiato. “Smettila di dire cazzate, Kurt! Quel ragazzo ti va dietro come un cane sbava su un osso!” esclamò Mercedes, guardandolo saccente. “Adesso siamo curiosi di conoscerlo!” concluse Neville. “Va bene, ve lo farò vedere domani!” disse Kurt sospirando, facendo ridere gli altri.

Il giorno seguente, mentre Kurt scendeva per la colazione sentì una voce familiare che lo chiamava. “Kurtie! Aspettami!” gli gridò Rachel, per poi raggiungerlo. “Oh, ciao Rach! Come va? Com'è andata la prima nottata tra le Serpi?” le domandò lui. “Bene, dai. E te?” “Bene! I Grifondoro sono stati gentilissimi con noi; e ho finalmente conosciuto Harry Potter!” esclamò eccitato. “Wow, sono contenta per te, Kurtie! Le Serpi invece sono un po' scontrose, ma tutto sommato non sono male; Pansy per esempio è simpatica! Comunque, ti ho chiamato per un'altra cosa: ho scoperto che qui non hanno un Glee Club, potremmo proporre di aprirne uno!” “Sì, mi piace come idea! Facciamo così, io ne parlo con gli altri Grifondoro e tu ne parli alle Serpi; poi ne parleremo anche agli altri! Ora vado, che sto morendo di fame!” disse Kurt, correndo via per raggiungere il tavolo dei Grifondoro.   
Sedutosi al tavolo, tra Mercedes e Harry, li salutò. “Ciao Kurt! Che ci racconti?” gli chiese Hermione. “La mia migliore amica e nostra compagna Rachel mi ha detto che le piacerebbe aprire un Glee Club anche qui, voi che ne pensate?” “È una bella idea, mi piacerebbe ballare e cantare con voi!” rispose Neville, entusiasta. “Sì, non è una brutta idea, potrebbe funzionare!” disse Ron, come sempre con il cibo in bocca. “Ronald!” lo ammonì Hermione. “Comunque, io sono d'accordo; se vuoi dopo possiamo andare assieme a parlarne con il Preside!” continuò lei. “Ora passiamo alle cose importanti: non dovevi farci vedere un certo Blaine?” domandò Ginny, cosa che fece girare tutti verso il povero Kurt. “Ok, va bene … È il ragazzo che sta in Tassorosso, quello coi capelli pieni di gel!” disse lui, girandosi a indicare Blaine. Quando anche gli altri si stavano per girare, Kurt li interruppe. “Non giratevi tutti insieme, per favore, è imbarazzante!” li ammonì, rigirandosi poi verso il tavolo.

Nel frattempo, anche Blaine stava chiacchierando con i suoi compagni. “Hogwarts è bellissima!” esclamò il ragazzo, ricevendo l'approvazione anche dagli altri ragazzi del Glee. “Sì, ma io volevo il mio Nick!” esclamò Jeff, sbuffando. “A chi lo dici!” esclamarono all'unisono Finn e Sam, pensando alle loro ragazze. “Ehi, Nick è solo mio!” “Non credo si riferissero a lui, Jeff” commentò Trent. “Comunque anche a me manca la mia Santana!” esclamò Brittany. “E a me Artie!” continuò Sugar. “Ragazzi non deprimiamoci così; non sono mica morti: sono solo in un'altra casata!” li fece osservare Blaine. “Tu non puoi capire, Blaine! Non sei mica fidanzato!” disse Finn, roteando gli occhi. “Hai ragione … purtroppo” sussurrò Blaine, abbassando lo sguardo afflitto. “Tranquillo Blaine, sicuramente anche Kurt starà pensando a te!” tentò di consolarlo Sam. “Sì è vero … Aspetta, cosa centra mio fratello?” chiese Finn, confuso. “Secondo te? Forse Kurt piace a Blaine, no?” domandò retorica Sugar. “Apettate ma chi è Kurt?” chiese Ernie. “È il fratello di Finn e il ragazzo che piace a Blaine!” spiegò Trent. “Ah, ed è carino?” domandò Hannah. “Non è carino, è stupendo! Ha due occhi che sono così meravigliosi e profondi e ogni volta che sorride illumina il mio mondo!” esclamò Blaine, sognante. “Siete due delfini bellissimi!” esclamò Brittany, beccandosi un'occhiataccia dagli altri. “Calmo Blaine! Ti aiuterò io, ho già in mente un piano!” intervenne Jeff, con gli occhi che gli brillavano. “Io inizierei a preoccuparmi ...” sussurrò Sam. 

Dopo la colazione, Kurt e Hermione stavano aspettando Rachel all'uscita della Sala Grande, quando questa arrivò, insieme a Pansy. “Ciao Kurt! Lei è Pansy, le piace l'idea del Glee Club e voleva unirsi a noi per chiederlo al Preside!” disse la più bassa, sorridendo loro. “Ok! E lei è Hermione!” esclamò Kurt. “E io dovrei collaborare con “lei”?” chiese Pansy, guardando male Hermione. “Nemmeno io ne sono entusiasta, ma per una volta possiamo lasciar perdere i pregiudizi. Tregua?” chiese Hermione, porgendole la mano. “Ok ...” sussurrò Pansy, poco convinta. “Ora organizziamoci: dobbiamo parlarne prima con il nostro professore; giusto Rachel?” continuò Kurt, riportando il discorso sull'argomento principale. “Sì, allora andiamo dal professor Schuester subito!” concluse l'altra, e così tutti si incamminarono per andare a cercare il professore. Pochi minuti dopo, videro il professore uscire dalla Sala e così lo raggiunsero, correndo. “Salve professore! Volevamo chiederle una cosa!” iniziò Kurt. “Ditemi pure” “Volevamo sapere se per lei andasse bene istituire un Glee Club anche qui, per quest'anno!” continuò Rachel. “Beh, ve ne avrei parlato tra pochi giorni; in effetti io e il Preside eravamo già d'accordo per istituirne uno, quindi va bene. Non parlatene con il Preside, lo farò io, poi vi riferirò i dettagli.” rispose il professore, rendendo felici i quattro alunni, che gli sorrisero, lo salutarono e se ne andarono. 

Il giorno successivo, a pranzo, Silente, prima di far mangiare i ragazzi, fece un discorso. “Quest'anno, vista la presenza degli studenti del McKingley, noi professori abbiamo deciso di istituire un Glee Club anche nella nostra scuola. Per chi non lo sapesse, è un laboratorio dove potete sperimentare le vostre doti di danza e canto. Per le iscrizioni, abbiamo appeso ad ogni bacheca dei dormitori dei fogli con su scritti gli orari e il luogo delle audizioni e dove potrete scrivere il vostro nome se siete interessati. Grazie per l'attenzione e ora … Abbuffatevi!” esclamò Silente, facendo comparire il cibo sulle Tavole. 

Dopo le lezioni, tutti tornarono nei loro dormitori e notarono il foglio delle iscrizioni nelle bacheche delle Sale Comuni. Nella Sala Comunque dei Grifondoro, c'era una piccola folla davanti al foglio delle iscrizioni. “Cavolo, non avevo mai visto così tanta gente che volesse iscriversi ad un Glee Club!” commentò Thad, piuttosto curioso. “Già, non abbiamo mai avuto così tanta affluenza per le iscrizioni al McKingley!” disse Kurt. “Beh, qui da noi è una nuova opportunità, quindi parecchie persone tenteranno di iscriversi!” esclamò Hermione, spiegando la situazione ai nuovi. “Allora, voi vi iscrivete?” domandò Mercedes agli altri ragazzi di Grifondoro, quando finalmente anche loro furono arrivati davanti al foglio. Harry guardò prima Ron e poi Hermione, poi annuì. “Ma sì dai, sarà una bella esperienza!” esclamò, segnandosi insieme agli altri. 

Per quanto riguarda i Serpeverde, invece, non c’erano molte persone che vollero iscriversi al Glee; così, i primi ad inserire i loro nomi furono i nuovi arrivati, che erano già abituati. “Vi iscrivete a quel coso?” domandò Draco, leggermente disgustato. “Sì, perché?” chiese Rachel, saccente. “No, niente, solo mi sembra molto da sfigati …” sussurrò l’altro. “Ascolta bello, per te sarà anche da sfigati, ma noi amiamo il Glee Club, ci tiene uniti, quindi sta zitto” lo ammonì Santana, per poi andarsene con Quinn. Poco dopo, entrarono nella Sala Comune anche Puck, Sebastian e Hunter, che si diressero a passo spedito verso il foglio e segnarono i loro nomi. “Vi iscrivete anche voi?” chiese ancora Draco. “Sì! Problemi, amico?” chiese Puck, guardandolo male. Draco scosse la testa. “Sì, noi ci iscriviamo! Dovresti farlo anche tu, bel culo” ammiccò Sebastian, per poi uscire con gli altri due. “Pansy, tu ti iscrivi?” chiese Rachel alla sua nuova compagna, prima di uscire. “Uhm, sì dai perché no!” esclamò questa, dirigendosi verso il foglio e segnandosi. “Beh, vengo anch’io allora!” si intromise Blaise, che fino a quel momento era stato vicino a Draco, in silenzio. “Che cosa?! Sei per caso impazzito, Blaise?” domandò Draco, sconcertato. “No, in fondo potrebbe essere una bella idea, no? Andiamo Draco, non fare sempre lo scontroso, almeno proviamoci!” “Non ho la ben che minima intenzione di andare a quella specie di laboratorio!” “E invece verrai, forza!” esclamò Blaise, prendendolo per il braccio e trascinandolo verso il foglio. “E va bene, ma solo perché lo fate anche voi …” si arrese Draco, staccandosi da Blaise, che sorrise soddisfatto, mentre lo vedeva firmare.


	4. Capitolo 4

Le audizioni, come era scritto sui fogli appesi nelle bacheche sarebbero iniziate quel pomeriggio, alle quattro. Un’assidua folla stava aspettando in fila davanti al palchetto della Sala Grande, dove si tenevano le audizioni. Il professor Schuester era seduto, vicino alla Professoressa McGrannit che sorvegliava il tutto. I ragazzi del Glee decisero di arrivare quasi per ultimi, insieme alle loro nuove conoscenze, così non dovettero fare una fila stratosferica. Così, si ritrovarono tutti assieme davanti alla Sala Grande. “Ehi Rachel, guarda chi c’è!” esclamò Pansy, indicando alla sua nuova amica, l’arrivo degli altri ragazzi. Draco, che era venuto giù con loro, rimase esterrefatto non appena vide che anche Harry, Ron ed Hermione volevano fare le audizioni. “Ciao Rachel! Ciao Pansy!” le salutò Kurt, avvicinandosi a loro. “Oh no, io non ho la minima intenzione di fare l’audizione se la fanno anche questi qui!” esclamò Draco, guardando i Grifondoro con disprezzo. “Smettila piccolo furetto! Tu farai l’audizione, punto” lo rimproverò Santana, guardandolo male. Draco sbuffò. “Che succede? Paura, Malfoy?” gli domandò Harry. “Ti piacerebbe” sussurrò Draco, sfidandolo con lo sguardo. “Ehm guardate chi arriva!” esclamò Mercedes, per allentare la tensione. Fortunatamente infatti, in quel momento stavano arrivando anche gli altri ragazzi dei Tassorosso e dei Corvonero. “Ciao ragazzi! Ciao Rachel!” li salutò Finn, avvicinandosi alla propria ragazza, baciandola. “Ok, beh visto che ci siamo tutti, che ne dite di andare?” domandò Artie, spingendo la carrozzina verso la porta della Sala. Ottenne un cenno di assenso da parte di tutti, che lo seguirono.

Quella sera, alla fine di tutte le audizioni, il professor Schuester appese la lista di coloro che erano stati presi fuori dalla porta della Sala Grande: ovviamente tutti quelli del Glee erano stati presi, così come i loro nuovi amici. “Fantastico!” esultò Rachel, quella sera dopo cena, quando vide per la prima volta il foglio, in compagnia degli altri. All’improvviso arrivò il professore. “Ehi ragazzi! Come avete potuto vedere, siete stati presi tutti! Non vedo l’ora di iniziare il Glee con voi! Ora andate a festeggiare, e buonanotte!” disse lui, per poi andarsene e ritirarsi nella sua camera. Presi dall’euforia, i cosiddetti “Niff” (Nick e Jeff si intende) si misero a pomiciare. “Siete disgustosi! Prendetevi una camera!” esclamò Hunter, guardandoli inorridito. “Io li trovo dolci!” disse Quinn, guardando i due ragazzi. I due interessati si staccarono, ridacchiando, quando un lampo di genio attraversò la mente di Jeff. “C’è un posto abbastanza appartato qui?” domandò agli studenti di Hogwarts. “Sì, beh, c’è la Stanza delle Necessità!” rispose Hermione. “Io e Nick dobbiamo andare, allora!” concluse il biondo, trascinando via con sé il più basso, alla ricerca della Stanza delle Necessità. “Quei due non torneranno tanto presto, hanno da fare! Sarà meglio andare a letto!” concluse Mercedes, ridendo, per poi salutare gli altri. 

Il lunedì seguente, al pomeriggio, iniziarono le prove del Glee club, che si tenevano nell’Aula di Trasfigurazione, una delle più grandi nel Castello. Dopo le lezioni, i ragazzi delle diverse Case si ritrovarono nell’aula e appena furono arrivati tutti, il professor Schuester li accolse per la loro prima lezione. “Benvenuti a tutti ragazzi! Per coloro che facevano già parte del Glee club non c’è niente da spiegare, per tutti gli altri, vi posso solo dire che canterete e ballerete molto e inoltre imparerete molto sulla storia della musica! Ogni settimana avremo un tema diverso da affrontare e tutti dovranno esibirsi in un numero su quel tema. Beh, detto questo, iniziamo subito, spero vi divertirete!” esclamò il professore, entusiasta, ricevendo i sorrisi di molti degli studenti nuovi di Hogwarts. “Bene, per questa prima settimana di lavoro, inizierete a presentarvi e potrete cantare una canzone che vi rappresenta. Qualcuno vuole cominciare?” continuò il professore, rivolgendo quell’ultima domanda ai suoi precedenti alunni. “Se me lo permette, professore, avrei una canzone perfetta da mostrare ai nostri nuovi “acquisti”, e si da il caso che mi rappresenti parecchio” rispose Blaine. “Certo, vieni pure” lo invitò ad avvicinarsi il professore, spostandosi dal centro dell’Aula, per far accomodare Blaine. “Vi stupirete, Blaine è un animale da palcoscenico: è bravissimo” sussurrò Rachel ad Hermione e Pansy. Così, Blaine mise un cd nella radio presente in classe e improvvisamente le note di “Teenage Dream” riempirono la sala. 

You think I’m pretty without any makeup on  
You think I’m funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down  
Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February you’ll be my Valentine, Valentine  
Let’s go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die, you and I, will be young forever!

Blaine, mentre intonava queste parole, si girò verso Kurt, guardandolo intensamente, cercando di trasmettergli quello che provava con quella canzone. Intanto, i nuovi arrivati al Glee erano stupefatti dalla bravura e dalla naturalezza con cui Blaine si muoveva sul palco. “Wow, è molto bravo …” sussurrò Hermione a Rachel, che sorrise, orgogliosa.

You make me feel like I’m living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on, I can’t sleep  
Let’s run away and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real so take a chance and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back

Kurt, mentre Blaine gli cantava quelle parole, arrossì vistosamente, soprattutto tutte le volte che Blaine si girava a fissarlo, ossia per circa tutta la canzone. 

[…] I’m a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream, tonight, tonight!

Quando finì la canzone, tutti applaudirono e, naturalmente, il primo che lo fece fu proprio Kurt, completamente rapito dall’esibizione di Blaine, che sorrise soddisfatto. 

Jeff, mentre applaudivano, sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio di Nick. “Ma quei due non si sono ancora dichiarati? Qui ci vuole l’intervento di zio Jeff, vero Nick?” domandò al suo ragazzo, guardandolo con gli occhi che gli brillavano. Nick gli sorrise, però sapeva che i piani del suo Jeffy erano sempre “strani”.

Quando uscirono dall’aula, a fine lezione, tutti poterono vedere come Kurt e Blaine camminavano vicini, chiacchierando teneramente. “Ragazzi, dobbiamo intervenire. Ma li vedete quei due?” domandò Nick, parlando a Rachel, Hermione e Pansy, che erano vicino a lui e a Jeff. “Già, sembrano un po’ presi …” notò Hermione, guardando i Klaine da lontano. “Solo un po’? Quei due si mangiano con gli occhi! Ed è proprio adesso che tocca a noi! Dobbiamo spingerli l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro!” continuò Jeff, entusiasta. “Sì, hai ragione! Voglio bene a Kurt e so che prova qualcosa per Blaine!” constatò Rachel, contenta di sapere che anche i suoi amici erano d’accordo. “Se proprio dovete aiutare quei due inetti/perdenti ad accoppiarsi, vi servirà l’aiuto di una persona con un intelletto superiore al vostro, ossia me” disse Pansy, con un’aria altezzosa. Allora i Niff guardandosi maliziosamente, presero da parte le tre ragazze e gli raccontarono il loro piano. Appena finirono di descrivere il progetto, le tre ragazze sorrisero compiaciute. “Mi piace questo piano!” disse Hermione, sorridendo euforica. “Almeno Kurt la smetterà di assillarmi con le sue stupide paranoie!” esclamò Rachel. “Perfetto! Allora, visto che siamo d’accordo, mettiamolo in atto il più presto possibile! Io pensavo di farlo stasera…” disse Nick, cercando il consenso degli altri, che annuirono. 

Quella sera, mentre stavano cenando nella Sala Grande, arrivarono due gufi che portarono a Kurt e Blaine un biglietto con scritta la medesima cosa l’uno da parte dell’altro:  
Ho bisogno di dirti una cosa importante. Troviamoci nella Stanza delle Necessità per le 21.00

Kurt, letto il messaggio, si sbrigò a finir di mangiare e si diresse, nervoso, nel luogo dell’incontro, chiedendosi il perché dell’appuntamento così improvviso. Arrivato davanti alla Stanza delle Necessità, trovò la porta aperta e vi entrò, vedendo che Blaine era già all’interno. La stanza era una sala piccola e circolare, ma accogliente, con al centro un paio di divanetti che stavano in fronte ad un camino, e sul lato destro c’era una finestra che dava sul lago di Hogwarts. L’ attenzione di Kurt però fu subito catturata da Blaine, che stava camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza, continuando a torturarsi un riccio che non stava a posto con gli altri capelli. Sentendo i suoi passi, Blaine si girò verso di lui e così gli occhi di ghiaccio di Kurt si persero in quelli dolci come il miele del ragazzo. Dopo qualche attimo di incertezza, Kurt si avvicinò all’altro. “Cosa dovevi dirmi?” si chiesero all’unisono. “Ma come? Non dovevi essere tu a parlarmi?” domandò Blaine confuso, ma ottenne in risposta solo uno sguardo da un’ancora più confuso Kurt. In quello stesso istante, sentirono il rumore della porta sbattere e chiudersi a chiave.


	5. Capitolo 5

Appena capirono di esser stati intrappolati, tornarono a guardarsi. "Presumo che non sia stato tu a spedirmi il biglietto, giusto?" Domandò Blaine. “No, decisamente no. Anche a me è arrivato lo stesso ”ricevuto Kurt. Dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio, Blaine parlò. “Ehm, che facciamo ora?” Chiese a Kurt. “Beh, ci hanno rinchiuso qui per un buon motivo: per parlare. Allora, parliamo ”disse Kurt, alzando le spalle. "Ok ... In effetti, c'è una cosa che vorrei dirti da un po 'di tempo, ma ho sempre avuto paura della reazione che potresti avere ..." confessa Blaine, imbarazzato. “È una cosa così terribile?” Domandò Kurt, preoccupato. “No, cioè forse ... Dipende da come la prendi, ecco ...” “Adesso inizio a preoccuparmi… Dai prova, se non sono lo dici non potremo mai sapere come reagirò! Poi, più aspetti, più potresti peggiorare la situazione ... ”lo incitò a parlare Kurt. “Peggio di così… Però, più passa il tempo più quello che provo mi tormenta, in effetti…” sussurrò Blaine, indeciso, senza che Kurt lo sentisse. “Va bene, però ho bisogno che tu non parli fino a che non ho finito di dirti tutto, se non credo di riuscirci” accettò Blaine, guardando serio l'altro. "Ok ... Ti ascolto", Kurt, mettendosi seduto su uno dei divanetti presenti nella stanza. Blaine segue il compagno e si sedette vicino a lui, per poi incominciare il discorso. “Kurt, arriva un momento in cui diciamo a noi stessi: Oh, eccolo là. Cerco uno così da una vita. Da quando sei entrato nella mia vita, l'hai stravolta completamente. Ora tutto quello che faccio gira intorno a te e sei continuamente nei miei pensieri. Da un po 'di tempo, ho capito una cosa: t-tu mi emozioni, Kurt. La canzone che ho cantato ieri per il Glee Club, in realtà, era per te, per farti capire ciò che provo, perché rispecchia molto come mi fa sentire quando mi guardi. Mi sono innamorato di te fin dal primo momento in cui ho visto scendere dalle scale del McKingley e, anche se avevo paura, perché non riuscivo più a nascondere i miei sentimenti ”confessò Blaine, nervoso. Appena avuto finito di parlargli, calò un silenzio imbarazzante, ricco di tensione emotiva. Kurt, sentite quelle parole, infatti, non riusciva a credere che l'altro ragazzo provasse quelle emozioni verso di lui e rimase in silenzio, scioccato dalla confessione. “Scusa, sapevo di non dovertelo dire! Adesso non mi vorrai più vedere ... ”disse Blaine sconsolato, mettendosi le mani nei capelli e abbassando lo sguardo. Così, si girò e fece per andarsene quando Kurt lo fermò, tenendolo per un braccio. “No, aspetta!” “Non dire nient'altro, ho capito che ho rovinato tutto e che non potrò mai avere un'occasione con t-” il flusso di parole di Blaine è stato interrotto improvvisamente da Kurt, che è avvicino a lui e unì le proprie labbra alle sue, in un bacio appassionato.

"Non ho intenzione di rinunciare a te proprio ora che ho scoperto che tu provi quello che provo io, quindi smettila di terribili stupidaggini" disse Kurt, non appena si staccarono entrambi dal dolce bacio. “Provi veramente questi sentimenti per me? ... non riesco ancora a credere di essere così fortunato! ”Ribatté Blaine, con gli occhi che gli brillavano. "Sono io ad essere il ragazzo più fortunato del mondo, perché ora così di piacerti", ha detto Kurt, guardandolo dolcemente negli occhi. Blaine gli ricambiò il sorriso, quando improvvisamente un pensiero gli attraversò la mente. “E ora come usciamo da qui?”

Nello stesso momento, dall'altra parte della scuola, alcuni ragazzi del Glee club erano riuniti a parlare. “Qualcuno di voi ha per caso visto dove sono Kurt e Blaine?” Domandò Finn, curioso. “È vero non li vedo dall'ora di cena! Chi sa dove sono finiti? ”Chiese anche Mercedes. “Di sicuro si saranno imboscati da qualche parte a scopare… Sarebbe anche ora!” Commentò acido Sebastian, sogghignando. A quel punto, Rachel ei Niff si guardarono, consapevolmente di aver lasciato Kurt e Blaine nella Stanza delle Necessità. “Ehm, noi dobbiamo andare…” disse Rachel, per poi correre via con gli altri due. “Dite che ora due dovuto finito finito di parlare?” Domandò Nick, mentre correvano lungo il corridoio. "Se non si sono messi a tariffa qualcos'altro, credo di sì… ”disse Jeff, ridacchiando. Arrivati finalmente alla porta della Stanza, la aprirono velocemente, trovandosi davanti Kurt e Blaine che si baciavano appassionatamente. “Beh, poteva andarci peggio” constatò Rachel. Appena sentì la voce di Rachel, i Klaine si girarono verso gli altri e così si staccarono, imbarazzati. “Vi abbiamo interrotto? Se volete torniamo dopo ”disse Nick, ridendo. “Sono un genio, sapevo che avrebbe funzionato! Perché voi vi siete messi insieme vero? ”Continuò Jeff, esultante. “Ehm, più o meno” sussurrò Kurt. “Beh io ti considero già il mio ragazzo”, Blaine, guardando Kurt dolcemente e prendendogli le mani. Così Kurt è girò verso Blaine, emozionato dalle sue parole. “Ok, adesso basta. Scrollatevi di dosso: tutto questo essere sdolcinati mi fa venire il diabete! ”Commentò acido Sebastian. “Voi che ci fate fate qui?” Chiese Nick, confuso, vedendo dietro di loro tutti i compagni del Glee. “Vi abbiamo seguiti, forse? Secondo voi? ”Domandò ironica Pansy. "Ci siete sembrati strani ..." continua Blaise. "Questi qui ci sono rinchiuso qui dentro!" Esclamò Blaine, indicando Niff e Rachel. "Ehi, ci sono aiutati anche loro, in realtà!" Confessò Jeff, indicando Pansy ed Hermione. “Hermione, da quando ti allei coi Serpeverde?” Chiese Ron, allibito. “Da quando facciamo parte dello stesso Glee Club, Ronald” esclamò lei, orgogliosa, guardando i suoi nuovi amici. “Faremo parte dello stesso club, ma non dimentichiamoci che sono gli stessi che ci hanno insultato per anni!” Urlò Ron, per poi andarsene infuriato. “Scusatelo, di solito non fa così…” sussurrò Hermione, mentre guardava il ragazzo che si allontanava. “Tranquilla. In fondo, ha ragione: ci siamo insultati per anni! ”disse Blaise. “Però non ci conosciamo neanche così bene, quindi possiamo cambiare… Sarà meglio che vada a parlargli” concluse Hermione, correndo via. Così, rimasero tutti gli altri, davanti alla Stanza delle Necessità, dove abbiamo ancora Kurt e Blaine. Calò un silenzio agghiacciante, in cui nessuno sapeva cosa dire. "Ehm, noi vorremmo dirvi che siamo messi insieme ..." intervenne Kurt, tenendo la mano di Blaine tra la sua. “Menomale! Era anche ora… ”commentò Santana, facendo ridere tutti. “Beh, da domani dovrò trovarmi due nuove prede da shippare” sussurrò Puck. Tutti risero. Più tardi, tornarono tutti nei propri dormitori a dormire.

Nel frattempo, Hermione era alla ricerca di Ron. Nonostante i suoi garantiti e la sua astuzia, non sapeva proprio dove poteva essere andato e aveva già cercato in tutti i posti più prevedibili. Ad un certo punto, l'idea le passò per la mente: c'era un posto in cui non c'era ancora guardato, il loro posto. Mentre saliva le dimensioni maturano il momento in cui quel luogo era diventato qualcosa di speciale per loro.

_Era la fine del loro quinto anno ad Hogwarts, mancavano poche settimane. La battaglia contro Voldemort stava per iniziare, più cruenta che mai ed Hermione sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile affrontare una prova del genere, non voleva che la crudeltà di Voldemort colpisse di nuove altre persone come era successo in passato e quindi non si sentiva pronta, perché sarebbe stato un momento decisivo per il futuro del mondo magico. Si era rifugiata nella Torre dell'Orologio, dove poteva stare tranquilla: quella torre non conteneva nulla senza contare gli ingranaggi dell'orologio e quindi nessuno ci ha mai funzionato. Si era appena seduta vicino alla finestra che dava sul giardino, quando sentì dei passi riecheggiare alle sue spalle. Così si voltò verso la fonte del rumore e vide Ron che la guardava, in piedi vicino alle scale. “Finalmente ti ho trovata!” Esclamò lui, avvicinandosi. “Come facevi a sapere che ero qui?” Domandò lei, curiosa, fissandolo. “Quindi quando si è pensierosi, si vuole guardare da soli e questo è il posto perfetto per stare da soli, ci vengo sempre anch'io quando ne ho bisogno e quindi ho pensato che potevi essere qui” disse lui, alzando le spalle e sedendosi accanto a lei. "Mi stupisci, Ronald" sussurrò lei, ridacchiando. "Adoro quando ridi" si lasciò sfuggire Ron. Quando lui si accorse di ciò che aveva detto, era troppo tardi ormai: infatti, Hermione lo stava già guardando esterrefatta ed era diventata paonazza. “Dici sul serio? Grazie, sei stranamente gentile… ”sussurrò lei, imbarazzata, fissando Ron negli occhi. “Senti, così che sei spaventata per ciò che sta succedendo e per tutto ciò che dovremo affrontare nei prossimi giorni, ma non sei da sola, ci siamo io e Harry e gli altri e notare cosa che offre tariffa è combattere per combattere ad eliminare questa guerra per sempre e per proteggere le persone che amiamo ”disse Ron, improvvisamente serio. “Harry ha bisogno del tuo supporto in questo momento difficile e devo ammettere che anche io ne ho bisogno. Insomma, ammettiamolo: non dureremmo due giorni senza di te ”continuò poi, ridendo. “Grazie Ron, mi hai rassicurata. Mi fa piacere sapere che conto qualcosa per voi ”sussurrò lei. “Ovvio che conti per noi, tu sei importante! Beh, per lo meno per me ... ”afferma lui, abbassando lo sguardo. "Questa è la cosa più dolce che qualcuno abbia mai detto, Ron!" Esclamò la ragazza, stupita. "Vedi, ogni tanto anch'io posso essere intelligente" nascono Ron. “Tu sei sempre intelligente Ronald, solo che ti sottovaluti. Anche tu sei importante per me ”continua Hermione, prendendogli la mano. Ron alzò la testa verso di lei ei loro sguardi si incrociarono, erano così vicini che potevano sentire i loro respiri sulla pelle. In un impeto di coraggio, Ron si avvicina a lei e la baciò. Quando si staccarono, entrambi si sorrisero e rimasero seduti lì insieme, in silenzio, beandosi di quegli istanti di pace e di amore ritrovati. _

Quando si distaccò dai suoi pensieri, era ormai arrivata alla porta che conduceva alla Torre dell'Orologio. Pensò ancora a venire tenuto nascosta la loro relazione ad Harry fino alla fine della battaglia, per paura di deluderlo e per lasciargli il tempo di assimilare la morte di Sirius. Quando gliel'avevano detto, Harry era stato così contento di sapere che i suoi due migliori amici sono stati trovati nonostante le difficoltà e avevano avuto con facilità. Ormai, era arrivata alla fine delle scale. Così, aprì il pianoforte dalla porta che dava sulla torre e vide subito Ron seduto per terra, dove erano loro due esattamente mesi prima. Ormai, era arrivata alla fine delle scale. Così, aprì il pianoforte dalla porta che dava sulla torre e vide subito Ron seduto per terra, dove erano loro due esattamente mesi prima. Ormai, era arrivata alla fine delle scale. Così, aprì il pianoforte dalla porta che dava sulla torre e vide subito Ron seduto per terra, dove erano loro due esattamente mesi prima.


End file.
